


when it hit the blood

by liese_l



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Caning, Daddy Kink, Fighting Kink, Frottage, Impact Play, M/M, Play Fighting, Threesome - M/M/M, gratuitous use of Spanish swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liese_l/pseuds/liese_l
Summary: "John’s in a mood. Has been all week. He’s spoiling for a fight, would’ve already been in one if he didn’t have Alex and Laf to come home to. Usually, he’ll snap, try and go at Lafayette. Laf will let him fight until he’s bored of it, and then he’ll get John pinned in his arms, or against the wall, or on the floor, and then he’ll drag his ass to the bedroom. Get John tied up or down, and hit him until he’s grounded and back in his body. Until he no longer needs to taste blood and see bruises blooming across skin.So Lafayette’s waiting for John to come to him. He doesn’t wanna push him first in case he fucks it up and shoves John even further into his shitty mood. But it’s been all week."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to one_golden_sun for encouraging me and helping me out when I got stuck! Title is from Wriggle by clipping.

John’s in a mood. Has been all week. He’s spoiling for a fight, would’ve already been in one if he didn’t have Alex and Laf to come home to. Usually, he’ll snap, try and go at Lafayette. Laf will let him fight until he’s bored of it, and then he’ll get John pinned in his arms, or against the wall, or on the floor, and then he’ll drag his ass to the bedroom. Get John tied up or down, and hit him until he’s grounded and back in his body. Until he no longer needs to taste blood and see bruises blooming across skin.

So Lafayette’s waiting for John to come to him. He doesn’t wanna push him first in case he fucks it up and shoves John even further into his shitty mood. But it’s been _all week_. It normally only lasts a few days. Even Alex, who John’s sweet to even when he’s like this, is starting to get worried. He can see it in the way he makes John’s favourite foods when it’s his turn to cook, makes him an extra cup of coffee in the mornings, wraps his arms around him from behind and nuzzles into his hair. John doesn’t snap at Alex. He just doesn’t react past a small, strained smile. Lafayette can see Alex slowly deflating, and it’s killing him. He feels stuck between his two boys. It’s starting to drive him mad.

Luckily, Alex is smarter than him.

 

John’s upstairs in his studio, painting probably. It’s a Saturday afternoon and they don’t have anything to do or anywhere to be. Laf’s sitting in an armchair by the living room window, a book on his lap and a cup of tea in his hand. Alex is on the couch with his laptop, typing rapidly. It’s quiet. Peaceful. Laf’s so absorbed in his novel that he doesn’t realise Alex has stopped typing until he’s literally climbing into his lap, like an oversized cat.

He’s about to say something sardonic, when Alex whines, “Daddy.” Laf immediately sets his book and tea down on the windowsill and wraps his arms around Alex. Alex rests his cheek against his chest.

“What is it, baby boy?”

“You needa go to John. He needs you.”

Laf lets out a long breath. “I don’t want to scare him, sweet thing.”

“Maybe he needs to feel scared.”

Lafayette hesitates, so Alex continues, “I think he’s worried that he’s gonna upset you? He always goes at you when he’s like this but I think he’s scared to do it this time, for some reason. But he _needs_ it. Daddy, please, I hate it when John’s upset like this. I just want him to be happy.”

Laf knows Alex’s right, and he can’t deny him anything when he’s curled up in his lap, so small and fragile, looking up at him with his big brown eyes.

“All right. But I need you to help me, okay?”

Alex nods. “Yes, Daddy. I wanna help make John feel okay again.”

Laf presses a kiss to Alex’s forehead. “Sweet boy. So thoughtful. Let us make a plan, yes?”

Alex’s innocent facade is momentarily betrayed by the devilish glint in his eyes as he says, “Yes.”

\--

Lafayette waits until he hears John’s footsteps stomping on the floor above him. There’s the sound of a chair scraping across the floor, a door slamming shut. He slips a bookmark into his novel, puts it down on the armrest and stands, goes to wait at the bottom of the stairs. John appears. He’s shirtless, wearing only a pair of paint-stained sweatpants and a smudge of charcoal on his nose. He flicks his eyes to Lafayette and goes to pass him. Lafayette grabs his ponytail and slams him up against the wall. John cries out, growls. He thrusts his elbow back, getting Lafayette in the ribs. The shock of it loosens Laf’s hand, and John twists out of his grip, drops into a defensive stance.

There’s a beat where he glowers at Lafayette, and then he lunges. John tries to land a punch to Laf’s stomach, but Laf easily parries, pushing his fist aside and making him stumble. John spins and slams the side of his arm into Laf’s back, knocking the air out of him in a huff. But then Laf turns, and his face has gone blank. John breathes, braces. Lafayette tackles him to the floor. John scraps at him, scratches and writhes and tries to buck him off. But Laf gets his wrists pinned above his head. He plants his knees on John’s hips. John tries to throw him off, but Laf’s too big, too heavy. He pushing his whole weight into his knees, and John eventually flops down, glaring.

“Let me up, you fucking asshole,” he snaps.

“No,” Lafayette drawls, “I don’t think I will.”

John spits at his face. Laf closes his eyes just in time, blinks away John’s saliva.

“You are not improving your prospects, mon chaton.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“If this isn’t what you want, you know what to say.”

There’s a pause. John’s eyes don’t leave Lafayette’s. “I fucking _hate_ you.”

“I’m sure,” Laf says flatly. Bored. “Here’s what’s going to happen. I will let you up, but I will not let go of your wrists. I will take you upstairs, and we shall see if we can adjust that attitude of yours, yes?”

Lafayette sees something give way in John’s eyes. A softening or a break, he isn’t sure which.

“Fine,” John bites out. Lafayette stands up, pulling John with him. He keeps a firm hold on John’s wrists as he leads him upstairs to the bedroom. John tries to wriggle out of Laf’s grasp, but the man’s hands are a vice. He growls in frustration as he’s forced to give up, to let Laf lead him.

 

John pauses when they enter the bedroom. Alex’s sitting cross-legged on the bed, in his soft house clothes, fidgeting with John’s black leather collar and a pair of matching cuffs.

“Hey,” Alex says quietly, smiling softly. He holds up the collar. “You wanna wear this?”

John raises an eyebrow. Laf laughs, tugs John closer to the bed. “Alex is a sweetheart, isn’t he? He wants to give you a choice in the matter. Cute.”

“I just want John to be comfortable, Daddy,” Alex says, pouting. John snorts despite himself. Both his boyfriends ignore him.

“I know, baby, you’re very good. But sometimes we cannot always be comfortable, yes? So why don’t you come over and put that on him, hmm?”

Alex nods and gets up, padding over to where Laf’s still got a hold on John’s wrists. John tries to jerk away, but Laf grabs his hair with his free hand, digs his nails into his scalp. John hisses and stills. Doesn’t put up any other resistance while Alex loops the collar around his neck and buckles it up.

“That okay? Not too tight?”

“It’s fine,” John grinds out. Alex smiles and pecks him on the nose. John cringes away from it.

“This good-cop, bad-cop shit is giving me whiplash.”

There’s laughter in Laf’s voice when he says, “Oh, don’t worry, this was all entirely Alex’s idea.”

Alex flashes a grin and John narrows his eyes. “Yeah? You keep doing that sweet shit and I _might_ not beat your ass when y’all let me go.”

“Aww, John, the only one getting their ass beat is you,” Alex sing-songs. He pads back over to the bed and retrieves the cuffs. John tries to squirm away again, but Lafayette’s grip on his wrists and hair is tight, and he holds him still easily while Alex buckles on the cuffs. Alex pulls the chain dangling from one of the cuffs through the collar’s o-ring and clips it to its twin. John glares at him when he steps back to survey his work. John’s stuck with his arms folded up, wrists trapped against his chest. Alex’s grin is predatory underneath its feigned sweetness. He pecks John on the cheek, ruffles his hair.

“You look like a little kitty,” Alex purrs.

“Mm, mon petit minou,” Lafayette agrees, pressing a kiss to John’s head. John jerks away from it and growls. Alex giggles. Laf lets go of John as Alex grabs the chain and tugs him towards the bed. He pulls John along with him as he climbs onto the bed, and arranges him so he’s kneeling against the side of the mattress, his torso stretched across the quilt. Alex sits cross-legged again and guides John’s head to rest in his lap. He tugs out John’s hair elastic, runs his fingers through his tangled curls.

“Good kitty,” he hums.

“Don’t call me that, you fucking asshole.”

John shrieks, more out of surprise than anything else, when Laf’s hand comes down hard on his ass.

“Watch how you speak to our little Alex, minou.”

“You don’t fucking get tell me how to speak.”

Lafayette hums. “I’m not certain you want to keep making things worse for yourself, mon chaton.”

“Like you could fucking do anything to me, you weakass bitch.”

“I believe you will soon be eating those words, Laurens.”

“Yeah? Qué te jodan, mamahuevo.”

Alex chokes, and John can tell he’s trying not to laugh. John smirks against his thigh.

“Would you mind translating, baby?” Laf coos. Alex does laugh then, scratches at John’s scalp.

“It was very rude, Daddy. I don’t know if I should repeat it.”

“I cannot punish him if I do not know what he said, yes? It’s okay baby, I give you permission to say dirty words.”

Alex is still stifling a giggle when he says, “He said, ‘Go fuck yourself, cocksucker’.”

John snorts. Laf just sighs. “Ah. Unfortunate. I think he is beyond verbal reprimand at this point, yes?”

“I agree,” Alex says sunnily.

Laf hums as he kneels behind John. He hooks his thumbs into John’s sweatpants, pulls them and his briefs down in one fell swoop. He leaves them pooled around his knees, keeping his legs trapped. John can hear rummaging, and then a light clacking of wood, or maybe plastic. Laf comes back to stand behind him, and he feels a bundle of thin, cool, hard fingers of… something, it probably _is_ plastic, being gently dragged across his ass.

“That new?” he breathes. Laf hums in assent.

“What is it?”

“It’s like a cane and a flogger had a horrible baby,” Alex says, voice honey-sweet.

John shudders against him, chokes out, “ _God_.” Alex keeps rubbing gently at his scalp.

“I’ve been waiting for a chance to break this in,” Laf says. His voice is full of vicious promise. “Let’s see how we go.”

 

He starts by lightly tapping the cane against John’s skin. The plastic rods clack together, and they feel like a single large, hard strap rather than a cane. It doesn’t hurt, not yet. But John can feel the threat behind it, can feel the tapping upping his sensitivity, and he moans. Alex has got a tight grip on the chain connecting his wrists to the collar, and the hand in his hair is firm and insistent, so John can’t do anything but press his face into Alex’s leg and _wait_.

When Laf finally brings it down hard, he’s not prepared. He jolts against Alex, shouts. The cane’s fingers spread out across his ass, like 6 individual canes biting into his skin all at once.

“Fucking _Christ_ ,” he shouts. Alex chuckles above him.

“Aww, baby boy, that was only the first one.”

“Métetelo por el culo, pendejo.”

“Do I want to know?” Laf asks from behind him. He’s gone back to light, teasing taps.

“He’s just shit-talking. I’m pretty sure it’s entirely directed at me. Don’t worry about it, Daddy. He’s all bark and no bite.”

John takes that as his cue to bite into the meat of Alex’s thigh, because honestly, what was he expecting with a comment like that? Alex shrieks, pulls John up by his hair.

“He bit me!” Alex exclaims, and the next swing of the cane come down even harder. John’s breath comes out in a hiss.

“Aww, poor baby girl, can’t fucking deal with a little bite,” he spits, and Laf lands three hard strikes in a row. “ _Fuck_.”

“You do that again? Bite him again? I can do a lot worse than this, minou.”

“Like fuck you can.”

The next strike lands on the back of his thighs. He cries out wordlessly, and Alex drops him back into his lap. He keeps rubbing at his scalp, and John makes a sound somewhere between a growl and a whimper. He licks gently at the spot where he bit Alex. Alex hums, says, “Buen gatito,” and John feels himself melt a little.

Lafayette goes back to tapping lightly at John’s ass. His pattern starts off unpredictable. He gradually ratchets up the intensity before dropping right back to barely skimming John’s skin. Goes from barely skimming to throwing all his weight behind the next strike. Comes in hard, makes sure John can hear the cane’s fingers cutting through the air, and then pulls back at the last moment so John jumps and swears when the hit doesn’t land. But eventually he settles into a pattern: build up, drop off, build up, _crack_. Build up, drop off, build up, _crack_.

He can see the moment John lets go, the moment his body melts against the bed. He’s stopped fighting, stopped swearing. Only lets out little, throaty sobs when the hard hits come.

Lafayette pauses, runs a hand across John’s ass. It’s red and hot, striped with welts. It’ll definitely bruise.

“Minou,” he says quietly. “I’m going to give you five more, okay? You don’t have to count. But I’m gonna give them to you hard, baby. All right?”

John nods, turns his head from where it’s buried in Alex’s lap. Laf leans so he can see his face. It’s red and splotchy, streaked with tears. Lafayette makes a soft noise.

“You’re doing so well, baby, mon coeur. Just five more.”

Lafayette’s not lying about coming in hard. He lands two of the five strokes on the back of John’s thighs, the plastic rods splaying out like the claw of some horrible beast, and John wails each time. He’s openly sobbing when Laf lands the final strike on his abused skin. Alex is practically giving him a head massage now, murmuring softly to him in Spanish all the while. Lafayette lets out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

 

He drops the cane down on the bed, motions for Alex to scoot back, and hauls John fully up onto the bed, pulls his pants and underwear off his legs. He runs his knuckles up and down John’s spine for a moment, and then goes to rummage through the bedside drawer until he finds their bottle of aloe vera gel. He sits beside John on the bed, says, “This might be cold, love,” and squeezes the gel directly onto his reddened skin. John lets out a small whine, but otherwise stays silent as Lafayette rubs the gel in, cooling and soothing him with the same hands that hands that hurt him.

“‘S sticky,” John mumbles, wiggling his hips at Lafayette. Laf chuckles warmly, goes back to running his knuckles up and down his back.

“I know, baby boy, but it’ll make it hurt less.”

“I know,” John sighs. “You know what else will help?”

“Yeah? What else, baby boy?”

“I’ll feel better if you fuck me.” John turns to peer up at Lafayette. His hair half covers his face and he’s biting his bottom lip. It makes him look so young and shy. Adorable.

“Yeah? And who are you asking to fuck you, baby boy?”

“You, Daddy,” John says quietly.

Alex leans down to kiss John on the forehead. “Yeah,” he breathes out. “How do you want Daddy to fuck you, baby boy?”

“Can you spoon me?” John ask

Lafayette smiles. “That sounds perfect.”

 

They rearrange themselves so John is lying on his side in the middle of the bed. Alex holds his face and kisses him softly while Laf rummages through the drawer for the lube and divests himself of his clothing. The bed dips as Lafayette settles himself on the other side of John. He flings an arm around him, nuzzles into his hair, kisses his shoulder. Wastes no time slicking up his fingers and circling John’s hole. John moans into Alex’s mouth and pushes back against Lafayette as he sinks in a single finger, and starts thrusting slowly. John’s still sensitive from the beating, and everything feels so much more intense; he swears he can feel each of Laf’s knuckles as they move inside him.

He groans, “I can take more, c’mon.”

“Patience, mon chaton,” Lafayette murmurs. “Alex and I have been very patient with you as of late, yes? So you can be patient with us now.”

John’s noise of protest is swallowed as Alex kisses him harder, licks into his mouth, all filthy and sloppy and _perfect_. John gets lost in it, the warmth of both of his lovers around him, Alex’s soft mouth, Laf’s bare skin against his back and his finger gently opening him up, the shock of pleasure that pools in his gut every time Laf brushes his prostate.

He’s so lost, he doesn’t notice the click-squeeze sound of Lafayette pouring more lube onto his fingers. He gasps against Alex’s lips as three fingers push into him with Lafayette’s next thrust.

“See, minou?” Laf whispers, his lips hot and wet on John’s ear. “It is sweeter when you are patient, when you let us look after you.”

John moans, flexes his bound hands uselessly against his chest.

“You act like a brat, like you don’t want us near you, but look at you, baby boy. Submitting to us so beautifully. Begging me to fill you up.”

“God,” John moans. He thrusts hips in time with Lafayette’s fingers, tries to make him work faster. Alex chuckles and moves his hands to skim along John’s chest, over his hips. He brushes against John’s cock, and John sobs.

“What do you want, baby boy?” Alex murmurs. “You gotta tell Daddy what you want.”

“Fuck. God. Laf, Daddy, fuck me. Please, please.”

“Yeah? You ready for me, little one? Going to be good for me?” Lafayette punctuates this with a pinch to one of the welts on John’s ass. The blooming ache feels like fire on his skin. He arches back, wails.

“Yes, yes, God, yes, I will be, I’ll be so good, please please please--”

He whines as Lafayette pulls his fingers from his ass, and is rewarded with another scalding pinch. He whimpers, but then Alex’s lips are on his again, swallowing the hurt.

There's the slick sound of Lafayette lubing his cock, and then John feels it pressing against his hole. He moans, tries to rock back onto Lafayette’s length, but Alex’s hands skim down to his hips and grip him tight, so all he can do is take it.

Lafayette slides in, slow and smooth. John groans around the beautiful, deep stretch inside him. Lafayette holds still while John adjusts, listens to him letting out broken little gasps, feels him fighting to move in Alex’s vice-like grip. He kisses the shell of John’s ear.

“Shh, little one. All you need to do is be still. Let us do the work.”

John lets out a small whimper, and then Lafayette moves. He pulls out nearly all the way, holding John open with just the head of his cock, and then thrusts hard, his hips smacking against John’s sore ass. John shouts, tilts his head back onto Lafayette’s shoulder. Alex takes the opportunity lick a long stripe up John’s neck, and then follow it back down with his teeth. John sobs, rocks his hips towards Alex, spurred on by the momentum of Lafayette’s thrusts.

 

Alex scoots back. John whines, until he sees that he’s wriggling out of his shorts, exposing his dick. It’s hard, flushed and dripping. John bites his lip. Alex grins wickedly as he slides back to John and wraps his arms around his waist. Alex cants his hips, and they both moan as their cocks slide against the each other. Laf hums his approval.

“Just like that, sweet things. Make each other feel good.”

Between Alex’s hands on his waist, Lafayette’s on his hips, and the cuffs keeping his wrists attached to the collar, John can do nothing but lay there and take it. He kisses Alex sloppily, the both of them swallowing the other’s gasps and moans. John shouts as Alex snakes a hand down to grasp their cocks, keeping them trapped against each other. He sobs at the sensations washing over him; the beautiful fullness and ache of Laf inside him, his cock angled so it hits against his prostate on every stroke. Alex’s tight fist and the gorgeous friction of his cock sliding against his own.

Too soon, John feels heat curling and tightening in his belly. He arches back against Laf and hitches his hips towards Alex.

“Daddy, God, I’m so close, please, please--”

“Go ahead, baby,” Laf murmurs. He bites down on John’s shoulder, and the jolt of pain is enough. John’s cry sticks in his throat as he shudders and comes, spurting all over Alex’s hand. Alex whines and jacks his hand faster around their dicks. John whimpers, the sensation overwhelming and bordering on painful. But then Alex is moaning his name and coming, shaking against him. He releases John from his grip, slumps forward and curls against him.

“Fuck,” Laf breaths. His fingers tighten on John’s hips, and he picks up his pace, hard and fast. John cries out, sobs, and Alex cups his face, thumbs away the tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

He’s not not gonna get hard again, he knows, but Laf is still hitting his prostate on every stroke, and he can feel another orgasm mounting. He tries to squirm away from it, but Alex and Lad still have him trapped. He sobs harder.

“It's too much, it's too much, I can't, oh my God.”

Laf stills. Alex peers up at him.

Laf’s hand runs up and down his side, soothing. “Colour, sweet thing?”

John’s whines, his breath hitching as he sobs, says, “Green. Green green green. It’s just. It's so much, Daddy. But I wanna feel it, please.”

Lafayette swears and slams into him hard. The tension rapidly builds, and then John screams, tenses and pushes back against Lafayette as everything sharpens to a blinding white point, and then melts into something watery and hazy. He doesn't realise that Laf has come inside him until he’s pulling out with a groan.

 

John lets himself be manhandled. He feels Alex freeing his hands and removing the cuffs and collar. He massages John’s hands and arms, asks if they feel funny. John manages to mumble, “Mmm, ‘m fine.”

He feels Laf wiping him down with a soft towel and applying more aloe vera to his asscheeks. Everything's fuzzy, and he's happy just to lie there in a daze, let his boyfriends fuss over him. Eventually he feels both of them cuddling up around him. He’s facing Laf this time, with Alex curled around his back. He sighs into their warmth. Feels hands combing through his hair, running over his sides. He tries to snuggle into both of them at once, and one of them chuckles. They both press closer.

“Hi,” John says blearily, eyes still closed.

“Hello,” Laf says softly. The fondness in his voice makes John feel like he’s floating on a cloud. “How are you feeling, mon chaton?”

“Mmm… Feel good. And I. I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for, little one.?

John grumbles, buries his face in Laf’s shoulder. “I was being a shit. I didn’t ask you guys for help and I wasn’t fair. But you were so patient with me anyway. I’m sorry.”

He feels Alex rubbing his back. “We all have bad weeks, baby. You just needed us to come to you, yeah?”

“Mm,” John agrees, nodding. “But. I called you guys a buncha mean shit. I called Laf a cocksucker.”

“Well,” Laf says, “that's not exactly _wrong_.”

John slaps Laf’s side playfully. “Oh my God, I'm trying to apologise, shut the fuck up.”

Laf and Alex chuckle, and John joins them, despite himself.

“Hey, it was in-scene,” Alex says. “You needed to get it out, yeah? So it’s fine, baby boy. If we weren’t okay with it, we would’ve safeworded out.”

John nods, burrows further into the circle of  Laf’s arms, and reaches back to pull Alex closer too.

 

After long minutes of blissful silence, John says, “My ass is going to be killing me for a week, Jesus fucking Christ, Laf.”

Alex pinches a welt just to make him squeal, and they dissolve into a fit of giggles. John’s got his boys, and a smile on his face, and he knows he’s gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos make me super happy, so please feel free to leave them! Concrit is welcome too. You can also find me on tumblr at riseru.tumblr.com.


End file.
